noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 509
|image = 509 91 1st Elder Prepares For Battle.png |Release Date = 07 May 2018 |Chapter = 509 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 508 |Next Chapter = Chapter 510}}The 1st Elder and 3rd Elder wonder how Dr. Crombel was able to acquire the same power as Frankenstein. Crombel attacks both the Elders much to their horror. 3rd Elder asks if he is betraying the Union. Crombel responds that they treated him and the other Union Elders, as though they wanted them to betray the Union if they were brave enough to try. He says that the very fact 3rd Elder is asking such questions is proof that their power has weakened. This angers the 3rd Elder and he gets ready to attack Crombel saying that he was too greedy and that he could have enjoyed immense power if he'd stayed quiet. He says that he'll make him regret his words. Crombel disagrees and launches his own counterattack against the 3rd Elder. The 3rd Elder is defeated quickly. 1st Elder steps in to protect 3rd Elder. 1st Elder realises that the power Crombel has is similar to Frankenstein's, with one key difference. Whereas Frankenstein's power is unstable, Crombel seems to have full control over his power. 1st Elder asks 3rd Elder to stand down and that he will deal with Crombel. 3rd Elder protests saying that he was careless, and that he can handle the situation. 1st Elder says that it's an order. 3rd Elder is worried because 1st Elder has yet to recover from his battle with Frankenstein. 1st Elder asks Crombel how he acquired that power. Crombel explains that the Union must also know about this power, since the Union happened to find the research data in some ruins long ago. 1st Elder wonders if he is talking about Frankenstein's lab. Crombel continues to say that he spent a long time restoring the data and based on that data performed his own research and was able to obtain this power. 1st Elder says that he must've sacrificed countless lives to obtain that power. Crombel wonders how the 1st Elder figured that out, however he quickly brushes it aside saying that the 1st Elder knows everything about the Union, so why not this power. He continues to say that he learned from the Union's archives that the Union gave up on acquiring this power, as soon as their technological abilities developed. He states that it's just a theory however, and that the technology isn't there yet, whereas gathering life force has been successful to a certain extent for a long time. He says that the Union abandoning obtaining the power was a mistake. 1st Elder says that to acquire that power, requires too many lives to be sacrificed. Crombel says that thanks to the Union he was able to acquire lots of life force since humans are always ready to kill each other. 1st Elder remarks that Crombel is insane. Crombel scoffs at this and says that the Union has sacrificed also sacrificed countless lives. He then asks whether the 1st Elder believes that the deaths caused by the Union were for the good of the Human race. He says that that kind of contradictory thinking has held the Union back. 1st Elder asks if Crombel is going to get rid of them and lead the Union differently? Crombel smiles and says that he has no intention of leading the Union, he's going to destroy it. This shocks the 1st Elder and 3rd Elder. 1st Elder asks Crombel what the hell he is thinking? Crombel says that once he's killed the two remaining Elders, he's going to use the Union's power to wipe all Humans off the face of the Earth. Then create a new world of modified Humans that he's created. He intends to become God of this new world. He releases some of his power. 1st Elder tells the 3rd Elder to leave. 3rd Elder is reluctant. 1st Elder says that they need someone to lead the Union when this is over. 1st Elder continues to say that he has to take responisibility for this, if he hadn't acted recklessly Crombel wouldn't have acted like this. He give the 3rd Elder one final order, leave this place, lead the Union and stop Crombel from destroying Humanity. 3rd Elder obeys and leaves. Crombel in an effort to stop the 3rd Elder from leaving, throws a dark energy spike at him. 1st Elder uses his sword to block the attack, allowing the 3rd Elder to escape. Crombel says that he's been wanting to compare his power to 1st Elders power, or rather the power that the Union chose in favour of his power. 1st Elder gets ready to fight Crombel.